


The Perfect Gift

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [22]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie goes shopping with Liz to buy a present for Timmy.





	The Perfect Gift

Timmy woke up the next morning to find himself alone. It didn’t bother him though as when he looked at the clock, it said 10:47am. Liz and Armie had probably been awake for a while because Harper and Ford wouldn’t allow them too much sleep. He was kind of surprised that Harper hadn’t come to wake him but Armie had probably instructed her not to disturb Timmy. When Timmy went through to the main room, Nick was watching TV with Harper and Ford but Armie and Liz were no where in sight. “Timmy!” Harper called, getting off the sofa and running over to the brunette, demanding to be picked up. “Is baby well?” She asked once she was securely in Timmy’s arms. Timmy teared up at that.

“Yes, Hops. Your baby brother or sister is okay today. I’ll tell you if they’re not. Along with your mommy and daddy.” Timmy explained. “Now, I need to get myself some breakfast before I have a shower.”

“Okay, Timmy.” Harper accepted, allowing Timmy to put her down and re-joining Nick on the sofa. Once in the kitchen, Timmy made himself some toast with butter, nothing too special that could possibly upset the baby. The last thing he wanted was to be ill tonight when Armie was going to present him with an award, he was nervous enough without the baby adding any nausea.

“Where’s Armie and Liz?” Timmy asked after he’d finished his breakfast, he’d been wanting to talk to Liz about the midwife who’d cared for her during both pregnancies. If he was going to move to LA, there was no point in staying with Doctor Winters if he wasn’t going to be living in New York. Besides, her midwife knew the Hammer family, so he would be in good hands. Armie would be much happier about this too.

“They went out kinda early but never told me why. Sorry I can’t be of any more help.” Nick replied.

“That’s okay. If we needed to know then they would’ve told us. There’s probably a reason why they’ve kept it to themselves.” Timmy assumed as he went to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

 

Armie and Liz had gone out early so that Armie could find a present for Timmy. Liz had offered to go with him as he was quite nervous about this. “So, what are you wanting to get for him?” Liz asked.

“That’s part of the problem, I don’t really know what to get for him. What do you think he would like?” Armie asked, at a complete loss.

“I could recommend anything, but it has to come from you, husband. You will know what to get for T as soon as you see it.” Liz smiled as they walked past numerous shops.

“Let’s go in here!” Armie exclaimed as they reached a jewellery shop.

“Is Timmy the jewellery kind of guy?”

“It depends on the jewellery, he loves his gold chain with an Eiffel tower on it. Maybe I could find something to match.” Armie mused.

They wandered around for a bit, needing to find the section with gold items. There was lots of rose gold jewellery as that had become very popular but Armie didn’t want that. Liz left his side for a bit, not wanting to taint Armie’s choice with her opinions. Besides, it was a very fancy shop so there were lots of things that caught her eye. Armie took his time, needing to find something that was perfect. And then he spotted it.

A gold chain bracelet with an oval disc that could be personalised hanging off it.

Armie immediately knew what he was going to have put on the disc. He went over to the cashier and asked for one of the bracelets. “Would you like something engraving on the disc, sir?” The kind lady asked.

“Yes please, can I have two footprints with the words ‘Baby Hammer’ between them?” Armie requested. Liz wandered over and heard him say this.

“Of course, sir. It will take about an hour. Would you like to pay now or when you return?” The lady inquired.

“Now is fine, thank you.” Armie smiled, hoping that Timmy would love it. Whilst Armie payed the bill, Liz pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“He’s going to love it, you’re so sweet.” Liz whispered.

“I hope so.” Armie replied.

* * *

 

Liz and Armie returned from their shopping trip at 2pm, leaving them with 5 hours to get ready for tonight. “I’m going to say hi to the kids then I’ll go straight for a shower. You go and give that present to your sweetheart.” Liz smiled, kissing Armie before heading to the kid’s room. Armie went to the bedroom and found Timmy sat on the bed, talking on his phone.

“I’m fine, mom. Yes, I made it to Palm Springs just fine. I’ll see you when I’m back in New York and then we can meet up. There are some things I need to tell you, anyway. And dad, and Pauline.” Timmy smiled, looking up and noticing Armie stood in the doorway. “Mom, I have to go. It’s nearly time for me to start getting ready. I’ll talk to you soon. I love you, too. Bye” Timmy then put his phone down on the bedside table and walked over to Armie, he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Where have you been all morning? I missed you.”

“I went shopping with Liz. I needed to get something.” Armie replied, moving the gift bag from behind his back and placing it in Timmy’s hands.

“What’s this?” Timmy laughed.

“I wanted to get you something special to say thank you. Thank you for being with me, thank you for being so understanding and thank you for giving me a child. There is nothing I want more than a baby with you and now that dream is going to come true. And I can’t thank you enough for that.” Armie explained. Timmy took the box out of the bag and opened the box, gasping at the beautiful bracelet inside.

“Armie… this is perfect. Thank you.” Timmy whispered. Tears began to fall when he saw the engraving. “I love it. Put it on me.” Armie happily took the bracelet from his young love and fastened it around the brunette’s slim wrist. Timmy encouraged Armie to sit down on the bed and climbed into the older man’s lap. “I wish you could fuck me now. You better make love to me when we get back tonight or I’m going to be upset.”

“I promise, I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Armie smiled, joining their lips again. They broke apart upon hearing footsteps.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Liz smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

“I need to go for a shower, do you want me to join you?” Armie asked, looking at Liz.

“We spent all morning together, I’m sure Timmy would like the company.”

“It’s okay. You can go and have shower sex, I don’t mind. Well, I’m kinda jealous but you can make up for that when we return from the awards.” Timmy allowed as Armie and Liz linked hands and went into the bathroom.


End file.
